A Devil Girlfriend
by TheAbandonedAngel
Summary: Rico and Kowalski are now going out...so what happens when Kowalski's old girlfriend stops by for a visit? Nothing good! Rico is forced to protect his boyfriend from the devil girlfriend. Contains Kico.
1. Chapter 1 - An Unexpected Surprise

The four penguins were chilling on their concrete island, basking in the sunlight. They were sitting on their lawn chairs, sipping some of Privates 'love smoothies'. Kowalski and Rico sat flipper-in-flipper, both sucking at the straw of their drinks.

Using one of the scientists new inventions, Kowalski was able to prop up a sun panel under his chin with a fake hand. A duplicate of the machine was massaging Rico's back, and the maniac shuddered at the touch.

While the invention repeated circles on the psychos back, his mind raced about the date he was taking Kowalski out on that night. It was a surprise ; Rico was going to lead him there. He still didn't know where THERE was ; he hadn't though about that yet...

Skipper and Private also lay flipper-in-flipper. Skipper smiled at his boyfriend, who was sound asleep. His lover had had a rough night ; he just couldn't get to sleep. Eventually, he had snuck his way into Skippers bunk (not that he was complaining or anything) and had fallen asleep in the leaders flippers.

Skipper slowly took his flipper out of Privates, still smiling uncontrollably. They had been together for a month, and they were both loving it. Skipper was going to sneak downstairs and make his lover a drink, a small surprise. He quietly opened the hatch, casting a grin at Kowalski and Rico who were now sharing one chair, snuggling up to each other.

He slipped down the hatch stealthily.

Private stirred and opened one eye, silently watching his love creep down the hatch. Curiously, he followed on gentle feet.

Kowalski buried his head into Rico's feathers and smiled relaxingly.

"Love you, 'Walski..." Rico murmered, kissing the scientists head gently and squeezing him a little tighter.

"I love you too, Rico..." Kowalski whispered back, wrapping his flippers around the maniacs chest. He lifted himself up and gave Rico a rather passionate kiss before laying his head back down on the fluffy stomach.

"Hello, sweetie." Whispered a voice in his ear. His eyes bolted open, And immediately he looked back. No, it couldn't be! He thought. She left me... A long time ago.

A female penguin stood over him smiling down. She had long brown hair, running down her shoulders and to her mid stomach. She had icy cold eyes, filled with hate and destruction.

Kowalski shrunk back into Rico's stomach, and immediately the psycho wrapped his flippers around his love protectively. By Kowalski's attitude, he was afraid of this women. Rico swore right there she wouldn't ever hurt him if he was alive.

"H-hi Tessa..." Kowalski stuttered, squeezing on to Rico's flipper.

"Why, hello sexy." 'Tessa' laughed, putting a flipper on her chest. Rico's ears rang with anger. SEXY?! Kowalski was HIS, and he was going to make sure of that.

"Did you miss me?" She purred, giggling at the terrified look on Kowalski's face.

"No, not really-"

SMACK

To Rico's shock, Tessa backhanded Kowalski hard. The scientist yelped and held where she had slapped, feeling it growing redder by the second.

"'Walksi!" Rico cried and held the strategist closer to him, almost cradling. A single tear ran down Kowalski's face from the stinging pain, and Rico only got a short glimpse of it before the scientist quickly wiped it away and took in a shaky breath.

Tessa stood in front of them, laughing her head off. She pointed at Kowalski like it was the best joke, and laughed even harder. Then, her face went completely straight and she walked up to the two on the chair, shoving her face into Kowalski's.

"Answer again, brain boy. Did you miss me?" She purred once again. Rico shoved her back with all his might, but she got right back up and right back into Kowalski's, HIS boyfriends face.

"Y-yes... I missed you a lot." Kowalski said shakily, and Rico held him even closer from protection. He gave the penguins shoulder a quick squeeze to remind him he would protect him no matter what. His lover seemed to relax a little in his flippers, but not much.

Tessa smiled, and petted Kowalski on the head like a dog "Good boy!"

Kowalski shuddered at the touch... They cold, lifeless flippers that belonged to his ex girlfriend.

"I need to go work on something in the lab." The scientist said a little too quickly, and without another word, jumped up from Rico's grasp and threw himself down the hatch.

The psycho looked between the hatch and the women, trying to decide if he should kill her or comfort his mate. Finally, he sent Tessa a warning angry fist and slipped down the fish bowl.

He climbed down the ladder to see Skipper and Private sitting peacefully at the table, sipping the same drink with 2 straws. Any other time, he would've smiled and imagined him and Kowalski doing the same, but right now he was too worried for the strategists health.

He waddled up to the leader, and in the best of his babbling ability explained what had happened. Skipper and Private nodded the entire time, listening carefully.

"Okay, Rico. We'll keep her out of the lab while you check up on Kowalski." Skipper demanded, and he and Privates eyes were immediately glued to the hatch, waiting.

Rico nodded a thanks a waddled slowly into the lab, closing the door gently behind him. He looked to the far fight of the room to find Kowalski with his head in an experiment. When the scientist heard the door open, he immediately jumped up and faced it, his eyes closed shut in fright. Rico was alarmed to see the slap he had received from Tessa had even drawn some blood, leaving a dripping mess on his cheek.

"Please don't hurt me..." He whimpered, holding his flippers in front of his face and not daring to look at who entered. He presumed his shaky fighting position, just in case.

Suddenly, he felt himself being hugged, and husky breaths radiated against his shoulder blades where a head was resting. Immediately he knew it was Rico and wrapped his flippers around the penguin, returning the hug. He was happy to be resting in his lovers flippers. He felt safe, like nothing could hurt him.

"'Walski okay?" Asked Rico, pulling away and pointing to the cut on the side of his face. He slowly touched it, making Kowalski wince. His lover reached up and grabbed his flipper quickly, hugging it close.

"I'm fine, Rico." He reassured the psycho, but Rico still wasn't convinced.

In one swift, unannounced movement, he picked up Kowalski and held him bridal style.

Kowalski shrieked and held onto Rico's neck, in fear of suddenly being dropped.

Rico laughed and walked over to the scientists chair, dumping him in it. He then proceeded to waddle over to the cabinets, opening one. Ever since he and Kowalski had gotten together, Rico had been in the lab a lot. He knew it inch by inch now, so he knew where the medical supplies were.

He shuffled around in one of the draws a bit before coming up with a tiny box. He stuffed his flipper in it and grabbed a bandage, bringing it out and unwrapping it.

He walked back over to where the strategist was sitting and slowly leaned down. He gave Kowalski a gentle kiss and quickly applied the bandage, making the scientist wince lightly as the band aid attached onto his feathers.

Rico leaned in and gave Kowalski another, more passionate kiss. He wrapped his flippers around the scientists waist in a tight hug as they continued with the exchange.

"Love 'Walksi..." Rico cooed, holding his lover closer. He wasn't going to let any more harm come to him. He couldn't.

"I love you too, Rico." Kowalski whispered back, kissing Rico's fore head for a brief moment before moving back to the hug.

"Wha are yu gonna do?" Rico rasped, pulling away and looking into Kowalski's eyes. His heart melted when he saw one emotion in his mates eyes...

Fear.

"I don't know." The scientist said , clearly frightened.

**So...I've been reading A LOT of Kico lately, and I'vcome come quite a fan! So I decided to write this. It won't be long, 3 chapters, 4 at the most. Hope you enjoyed it! Review!**

** P.S. if Kico isn't you thing, read one of my other stories instead of complaining. Thank you :P**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Gas Leak

Both Rico and Kowalski agreed it would be best to chill in the lab for a bit, and let Tessa calm down.

They had a steady conversation, both avoiding the topic of Tessa, as Kowalski was clearly terrified her.

Kowalski mixed two dangerous liquids together, then placed them into a pink plastic vial. He picked up another and...

_Drip_

_ Drip_

_ Drip_

Three drops quickly fell from one tube and into the other. He knew that if there were more than that in it, it could be fatal...

"Yeah, so I studied the stars last night while we were sitting down. They truly are magnificent, balls of burning ga-"

"Wha happen wit you an Tessa?" Rico asked suddenly, interrupting Kowalski with a confused look. The question caught Kowalski off guard, and he squeezed his eyes tight at the dark memories.

_Drip_

Kowalski's eyes widened, and he had about half a second to react before the vial exploded in his face, spreading foul smelling air everywhere.

Rico's first reaction was to bolt up and out of the lab. He quickly closed the door so the air couldn't spread the toxic stuff.

Then he looked to his side, expecting to hold Kowalski in his arms and tell him it was fine, for Kowalski always blamed himself. To his horror, his mate wasn't there.

He stared at the door. His lover was still in there!

With a determined look on his face, he quickly slipped the door open. He immediately got down to the floor, where the air seemed to be cleaner. He kicked the door closed with his foot, still not wanting it to spread. He quickly spotted the scientist unconscious a few feet away, one flipper on his chest and the other on his head. By the pale look on his face Rico guessed he had inhaled a lot of fumes, and the first reaction was pure terror for his boyfriends safety.

He grabbed Kowalski's feet, dragging him down from his leather chair. He tucked the strategist under his arm and began to crawl back.

His vision swam as he yanked open the door, and he fought the urge to black out from the intoxicating air.

Finally, he shoved the door shut and leaned against it for comfort, looking around the main HQ room. The blackness over took his eyes, but not before he had a chance to prop Kowalski up next to him so they could sleep together.

He invited the feeling of sleep that nipped at him so badly. He closed his eyes and...

"I think this belongs to ME, thank you!" Cried and awfully familiar voice, and Rico felt Kowalski being teared from his flippers.

"NU..." Rico muttered, only half conscious. "'Walksi..." Then his world faded to black, his terror for his loves safety drifting along in his mind.

* * *

Rico woke up sleepily, blinking his eyes to get the crust out. He looked around and realized he was laying in his bunk. He blinked once again, bringing his flippers up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

He heard some small chatting, and turned his head too see Kowalski and Tessa sitting at the concrete table. The scientist looked nervous, and he shuddered Everytime Tessa spoke. He sat on the opposite side of the table, and whenever she scooted closer he scooted away.

Suddenly, Kowalski spotted Rico in the middle of one of Tessa's 'you could have had me' talks.

"Terra, I love this, I really do, but I gotta talk to someone." Kowalski laughed nervously, and moved swiftly away from the table. He scurried over to Rico's bunk and grabbed the psychos flipper, squeezing it hard and holding it to his heart.

"Rico, I'm SO sorry! I should've been paying attention, you're question caught me off guard, and I put too much in! I shouldn't have even been trying to do that in the first time, I'm really sorry..."

He let go of Rico's flipper, and hit himself angrily in the head, muttering "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

Rico stared, horrified. He grabbed Kowalski's flippers to stop him from hurting himself. "Nu stupid." He purred to the best of his ability. "Perfect."

Kowalski turned bright red, but wrapped his flippers around Rico's neck. "I'm just so happy your okay...you've been asleep a day..." A tear ran down his face, the thought of not having Rico around was too much to bare.

Rico felt the salty liquid land on his back, and gave the scientist a reassuring squeeze. He wasn't going anywhere.

Suddenly, Kowalski was violently ripped off of him. He hit the wall behind him with a loud smacking noise, and his head was forced back from the blow. Another crack rang out as his head rammed the wall, and immidiatly after his vision began to blur and swim.

It took a few moment before his sight was stable again. Once it was, He looked up in shock and saw Tessa, standing between him and Rico. She sent Kowalski a hateful look, seemingly not even noticing the other penguin, who was staring worriedly in his bunk

"So, Kowalski. I have nothing to do this weekend..." She giggled, twirling her hair around her flipper. She batted her eye lashes at the scientist. Kowalski rolled his eyes and sent Rico a look, indicating that he had been dealing with that all day. Rico felt a twinge of sympathy for his love, and sent him a flipper kiss.

Kowalski smiled, then turned back to Tessa, shoving her aside gently so he could go back to Rico. He walked over the maniacs bunk and turned around, to face her.

"Well, you should find someone to do."

Tessa growled, but got dangerously close to Kowalski. The scientist face seemed to become redder, and he took a step back slowly. She put her flipper on his hips, rubbing in circle. Kowalski tried to shove her off, but she stuck fast.

Rico quickly put on his defensive mode, ready to pry her off his boyfriend if he had too.

She placed her flipper on his chest and purred "Well, can you fix that for me?"

Kowalski become even redder, and backed up even further against the wall. "Urm... Uh..." She continued to rub in circles, and the scientist was forced to moan at the gesture.

She giggled into her flipper and pressed her body up against his, putting her face into his. "Your cute when your nervous, you know that?"

Rico had heard enough. He grabbed Tessa by the shoulders and ripped her off him, before she did something too explicit.

Kowalski sighed with relaxation, and wrapped his flippers around Rico's waist. "Thanks...I needed that."

Rico smiled and gave his love a short squeeze around the waist. He then turned back to Tessa, who seemed to be sitting angrily on the ground. Without thinking, he picked up Kowalski bridal style once again, and dragged him into the lab, which was now gas free.

He set Kowalski down, who was hugging onto his neck while he ran.

"Yu neve answer yesterda- wha happen with yu an Terra?" Rico rasped, setting himself down on the floor by Kowalski's chairs.

Kowalski took a long breath, ready to plung into the ever lasting story...


End file.
